1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for providing media programs for presentation to users, and in particular to a system and method for recommending such media programs.
2. Description of the Related Art
The dissemination and playback of media programs has undergone substantial changes in the past decade. Previously, media programs (which may include audio, video, or both) were disseminated either by analog broadcast (conventional, satellite, or cable) or by dissemination of films to movie theaters.
These traditional dissemination and playback means remain in use after the advent of digital technology. However, digital technologies have had a profound effect on the dissemination and playback of media programs.
First, digital technology permitted the use of digital video recorders (DVRs). DVRs, while similar in function to standard analog video cassette recorders (VCRs), provide a number of additional useful functions including live pause, the ability to record one program while playing back another, and the integration of the electronic program guides with DVR functionality (so that the recordation of media programs could be scheduled far in advance).
Second, digital technology also permitted the dissemination and playback of media programs via the Internet, and with improved signal processing and more and more households with high-speed Internet access (e.g. DSL, fiber, and/or satellite). These methods of dissemination and playback have become competitive with traditional means. Dissemination of media programs via the Internet may occur either by simple downloading, progressive downloading or streaming.
Simple downloading, progressive downloading, and streaming are described in provisional patent application Ser. Nos. 61/386,913, entitled “METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR PROVISING DIRECTED ADVERTISING BASED ON USER PREFERENCES,” and 61/392,898, entitled “METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR RECOMMENDING MEDIA PROGRAMS BASED ON CORRELATED USER FEEDBACK.,” incorporated by reference above.
The foregoing technologies permit a broad spectrum of media programs to be made available to the user for immediate viewing. One of the challenges in providing such a broad array of media programs is that it is difficult for the user to find programs of interest from among the many programs available. Interfaces can be provided that place media programs into different categories that can be searched by the user, however such interfaces are only useful if the user already has an idea about what kind of media program they are interested in. Offbeat, unusual, or difficult to categorize media programs, for example, would be difficult to find with such interfaces.
What is needed is a system and method for providing such recommendations. The present invention satisfies this need.